


The Four Times Harry was in Control... And the One Time He Wasn't

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Control, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Liam. That boy stirred something wicked inside of Harry. Something would need to be done about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times Harry was in Control... And the One Time He Wasn't

The first time Harry was in control was on Tuesday. It was close to midnight and the boys were up watching movies and hanging out. All five boys were sharing one (very large) couch and Harry was near the end, squished between Zayn and Liam. Oh, Liam. That boy stirred something wicked inside of Harry. Something would need to be done about that. Harry often got his kicks out of tormenting the kid. Keep in mind the term “kid” should be used loosely; after all, Harry was the younger of the two. But everyone knew that Harry was always in control, that boy always seemed to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was Liam. He didn’t know where this sudden feeling came from, but Harry was growing tired of the tension between them. Harry was always throwing hints Liam’s way, with subtle touching and looking. A few days ago Harry even went as far as to kiss Liam on the neck. And this wasn’t just another of the groups’ stupid “love bites” they were giving each other, no one was even around but the two of them.

Liam had been in the kitchen getting a snack, Harry casually walked up behind him and threw his arms around him, preventing him from moving. Liam stood there, confused, then Harry leaned in and kissed his neck, close to the collar bone. Liam had stood there stunned, not saying a word. Then Harry had just walked away. Liam never said a word to Harry about it afterwards, and this just infuriated Harry. He wanted Liam to get upset, or to confront him, or _something_. He needed a reaction and he didn’t get one. Something Harry Styles would not accept. So he advised a plan. He _would_ get a reaction this time, and the fact that him and Liam were around the other boys was just a bonus.

The movie was playing, and Niall, Zayn and Louis were all engaged in conversation, talking and laughing, but Liam and Harry were sitting silently. It was dark in the room and Harry was practically sitting on Liam. Of course, no one else seemed to notice or care, all the boys were oblivious to Harry’s true thoughts. It wasn’t that Harry really cared what anyone thought about him or his sexual preferences; he just didn’t find it necessary to tell the whole world about it either. Harry shifted a little closer to Liam, close enough that he could hear the brown eyed boy’s breathing slow a little. Harry made sure not to make eye contact with him; that was key. The whole point was to shock Liam. Harry was dying to see how he would respond. Harry waited a few seconds before moving his hand swiftly behind him. Using only his instincts to guide him Harry slid his hand slowly up Liam’s leg, stopping right below his stomach, hand on Liam’s jean zipper. “Harry”, Liam began, none of the other boys noticing any change, but he wasn’t able to continue because Harry turned to look at him. Using his other hand Harry raised a finger to his lips and motioned the “shhh” sound. Harry could see Liam look at him quizzically but Harry just smiled and turned back to face the movie. Continuing on, Harry used his skill of one hand to unbutton Liam’s jeans, and then proceeded to unzip Liam’s zipper. Harry could feel Liam shift a little underneath him and it turned Harry on further. He loved being in control, making Liam feel helpless against him. Sure at any moment Liam could yell out for him to stop, or get up and leave, but Harry had an inkling that Liam enjoyed his flirtation more than he ever really let on. Harry felt like it was his duty to pull it out of him. Harry lifted his hand back up, slowly pushing the hem of Liam’s shirt of the way and put his hand on Liam’s stomach, skin finally touching skin. Harry felt Liam suck in his breath quickly just as Harry slipped his hand down Liam’s pants. Suddenly Harry’s plan was interrupted when he felt Liam grab hold of his own hand, stopping him in place. Harry turned to Liam, neither boy saying anything (still the other three had no idea what was happening and were engaged in the movie) and Harry saw Liam’s brown eyes, dark and questioning. The poor boy looked really confused and for a split second Harry wondered if he had taken things too far, but it was too late now, he had to continue. Harry gave Liam a look as if to say “trust me” and pulled against Liam’s hand. Liam let go of Harry’s hand and shifted once again. But he wasn’t getting up to leave, and he wasn’t saying anything either so Harry decided to proceed. Harrys fingers trailed down into new territory and Harry could feel that Liam was already hard, which was a shock to Harry. Apparently he turned the boy on more than he thought. This was a very good sign, Harry could go somewhere with this. He wrapped his hand slowly around Liam’s shaft and his thumb brushed the tip. He could feel Liam breathe again and Harry smiled to himself in satisfaction. Making sure to be very secretive in his actions, Harry continued to run his hand up and down Liam’s length, increasing his speed slowly. Each time his hand moved upwards he let his finger brush roughly against the slit in the head. He knew he was doing something right when he felt Liam’s pre-cum lightly against his hand. He used the small amount as lubricate as he continued to stroke faster, squeezing his hand just a little tighter. Liam’s breathing was more rapid now, though he was doing his best to hide his enjoyment. Harry knew he was close. _Right where I want him_. Harry thought to himself.

Harry continued for just a second more before quickly letting go of Liam and silently removed his hand from Liam’s pants. “I’m gonna go to the toilet.” He announced as he got up to walk out of the room. He snuck a quick glance towards Liam’s direction and could see that the boy was clearly frustrated, a shocked look on his face. As Harry walked behind him he brushed his hand lightly against the back of Liam’s neck (the exact spot that Harry had kissed previously) making sure that Liam could feel the wetness from where Harry’s hand had been minutes earlier. Harry retreated to the bathroom. Liam wasn’t the only one that had gotten all worked up and Harry needed to take care of that, soon. Before shutting the door Harry stole one last glance in Liam’s direction and he saw the boy lean back on the coach, closing his eyes in exasperation. Harry smirked to himself. He had succeeded.

 

\--

 

The second time that Harry was in control was on a Friday. Liam, Zayn and Niall had come over to Louis and Harry’s to stay the night again, (the first time since a few weeks ago when they were there last). It was 2 am in the morning and Harry went downstairs to get some water. Harry was surprised to see Liam standing there, in only his boxers, the only light was coming from the fridge. Harry tried to be quiet, he was planning to sneak up on the older boy, but Liam heard and turned around.

“Can’t sleep?” Harry asked. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and walked over to Liam, making sure to stand extremely close to him. He wondered what else he could do to make him squirm.

“Something like that” Liam responded, closing the fridge and beginning to walk away.

“What? You gonna ignore me forever?” Harry asks.

Liam stops in place, turns around. He’s on the other side of the kitchen. “I’m not ignoring you” is all he says.

Harry laughs. “That’s a big fat lie. You haven’t said a word since….” Harry motions his head over to the couch in the living room.  Reminding him of the last night they were there.

After Harry had come back from the bathroom he could feel Liam’s eyes on him. But Harry wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Instead of acknowledging him had made the other boys move down and Harry sat next to Louis the rest of the night. It wasn’t his intention to be mean, he had just needed to establish boundaries.

Normally when Harry fooled around with a guy they were instantly whipped; clingy and obsessive and Harry ended up having to break things off…. sometimes harshly. But Liam hadn’t said a word to him since. And now, here they were alone for the first time in weeks and Liam was practically brushing him off? Harry wouldn’t have that.

Harry lets Liam respond.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t really sure what to say.”

Harry noticed the tone in Liam’s voice. So maybe he was confused? Harry wasn’t sure what to do with that. “You don’t have to say anything.” Harry responds.

“Good. Because if the other guys found out…” Liam trailed off and looked to the floor.

Harry walks slowly over to Liam, “They won’t.” Harry is in front of Liam now, staring right at him. Harry can’t help but notice how beautiful Liam looks in this light. Then he shakes the thought away. He leans into Liam slowly to whisper into his ear. “It can be our little secret.” Harry lightly kisses Liam’s neck, right on his birthmark and Liam closes his eyes momentarily, taking it in.

“Harry… don’t.” Liam lightly tries to push Harry away, but his attempts are thwarted when he feels Harry’s tongue along his jaw line, his weak spot. Harry can feel Liam’s hands soften around his arms.

“Why?” Harry asks in between kisses. “I know you want me. I felt it last week.” Harry pulls back for a minute to look Liam in the eye, the older boy not saying a word now. Harry lets his finger trail down Liam’s chest all the way down his stomach until it reaches the bulge outside his boxers. Harry cups him, pressing his palm lightly into Liam’s bulge. “I can feel it now.”

Liam breathes deeply, then leans into Harry, attempting to kiss him. Harry almost lets it happen but pulls away quickly. He has to take charge of the situation.

“No.”

Liam looks at him, confused. Harry loves seeing Liam’s expression now. He’s got him exactly where he wants him. “You haven’t earned that yet.”

Liam stands there, unmoving. Harry cant tell if he’s more hurt or mad. Probably a little of both. But the idea that Harry was the cause gives him enormous pleasure.

Harry lets his hands graze slowly down Liam’s side as he pulls his boxers down. He can feel Liam flinch slightly but the short haired boy stays put, waiting. Harry kneels on the floor in front of Liam, taking his length into his hands. Harry looks back up at him.

Liam is shocked into silence but allows Harry to continue. He can feel Harry’s mouth around him and puts his hands behind him on the counter, gripping hard to keep himself steady. Harry pulls away for just a second to look at up Liam. The boy’s eyes are closed. That’s it. Harry’s in control once again.

Except this time, Harry completes the job.

 

 

\--

 

The third time that Harry was in control was on a Thursday. It had been about a week since his last encounter with Liam and Harry was ashamed to admit it, but he was getting ansty. Yet again he hadn’t heard from Liam and it was driving him crazy. He had done everything right. He was in control of every situation. (Hell, he had basically made Liam cum on command!) Maybe the boy had been confused at first, but this time he expected a phone call, or a visit, or _something._ But all he had gotten from Liam was silence and it pissed Harry off. The boy was supposed to be falling all over him by now. Maybe Harry had lost his charm? _There is no way_ he thought to himself as he made his way into Liam’s house.. He didn’t exactly know what his plan was; he just knew that he had to see Liam again. He had to feel that high that he had experienced the last two times they were intimate.

He knew he should be happy that Liam wasn’t obsessing over him; that always made Harry pull away. But at the same time, it frustrated the hell out of him. What was so different about this kid? Harry willed himself not to think these thoughts and trudged up the stairs to Liam’s room.

On the way he saw the bathroom door was closed and realized that Liam was probably inside. He had plans to wait, until he heard the shower start. Harry knew he had to take his chance while he still could and tried to door. Thankfully it was unlocked.

He opened to the door the find an almost naked Liam (he has a towel around his waist) standing in front of the mirror. Liam is startled to see Harry and jumps, clutching a hand to his heart.

“Oh my God, Harry! You scared the shit out of me!”

Harry smiles and shuts the door behind him. “Sorry, mate.”

Liam cuts him off, “what are you doing? How’d you get in here?”

Harry fishes into his pocket and pulls out a shiny silver key. “You made us copies, remember?” Harry smiles again and for a brief second notices Liam’s eyes dart down to the dimples in his cheeks, then back up almost instantly.

“No, I meant in here.” Liam looks around him, signifying the bathroom.

“Well, it’s a funny thing. You turn this little guy,” Harry points at the doorknob “and it opens right up!” Harry laughs. He’s attempting to get Liam to laugh, but clearly it’s not working as he can’t see a single smile forming on the older boy’s face.

“Harry….” things get serious and Harry stares at Liam, waiting for him to continue. “You can’t keep doing this.”

Harry decides to play dumb. “Doing what?”

“Surprising me like this. Doing things…” Liam stutters to find the correct words “doing these _things_ to me.”

Harry finds Liam’s nervousness adorable. _Wait… did I really just think that?_ Harry mentally slaps himself. There’s no way he’s developing any sort of adoring feelings for this guy.

“It’s just sex, Liam.”

Liam stands there, staring at Harry with his light brown eyes. Harry can see that he once again is at a loss for words. Finally Liam speaks.

“I don’t think I can do that.”

Harry smiles his charming smile and walks closer to Liam. “Yes. You can.” Harry stops when he’s inches away from Liam’s face. They’ve been in this place before. Harry looks down and with both of his hands grabs the front of Liam’s towel. Liam doesn’t stop him. Harry can see that when he’s this close, Liam loses all restraint. _Perfect._

Harry slowly starts to undue his towel. As the towel falls to the ground, Harry returns eye contact. “Nobody _ever_ has to know, remember?”

Liam licks his lips, Harry knows he’s got him where he wants him and puts a hand behind Liam’s head, gently stroking the back of his hair. “Take it or leave it, Liam.”

Harry only stares at Liam and for a moment he wonders what Liam is thinking.

The next second Harry has his answer when Liam grabs at Harry’s shirt and pulls it up quickly over his head. He goes for Harry’s pants next, unbuttoning/unzipping them, then pulling them down along with Harry’s boxers so that they are both naked now. Liam has seen Harry naked loads of times before this, but Harry can feel that this time it’s much, much different. Liam and Harry walk backwards slowly and step into the shower together. Harry feels his head hit the back of the shower wall lightly as Liam goes to reach for his dick.  Harry slaps his hand away.

“I’m the one in charge here.”

Harry says this in all seriousness, but can see a tiny smile form on Liam’s face. Harry knows what he has to do now. He steadies himself up from the wall and grabs onto Liam’s shoulders. He spins the slightly shorter boy around and pushes him into the wall, where his head had just been resting previously. Now Liams’ forehead is pressed against the wall and Harry is pressed up behind him, hands on either side of Liam.

“Have you ever done this before?” Harry asks Liam.

“What do you think?” Liam asks, turning his head slightly to look at the boy. Harry can see a tiny bit of fear in his eyes mixed in with excitement. It was almost cute. _Almost._ Harry leans in to kiss Liam on the back of the neck, then leans in even closer to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll be gentle.”

For a second Harry feels what seems to be a little bit of guilt. The physical stuff with Liam is great, and yes, Liam is a consenting adult. But maybe what he’s doing to Liam emotionally is wrong? Before he has time to talk himself out of it, Harry pushes gently into Liam.

Liam’s moans are like music to his ears.

\--

 

The fourth time Harry was in control was on a Sunday. It had been about three weeks since their last sexual encounter, and things between Harry and Liam had definitely changed. Liam was no longer avoiding Harry, in fact, the two seemed to get on better than they ever had before. The shower sex was amazing. Nothing like either boy had experienced. Well, at least in Harry’s case. Harry assumed Liam felt the same way but there was no way in hell he’d ever ask him about it. What power would Harry have over Liam if he started acting all mushy? But there was something different about sex with Liam. Something more… intimate? Harry told himself he only felt that way because Liam was a friend, perhaps he had just been more comfortable around him, or something. He refused to acknowledge that it could mean something more.

Unfortunately, they had all been so busy lately that they weren’t able to repeat the experience. Not that Liam would ever initiate such a thing. Harry knew he had established strict boundaries with Liam, which he was thankful for, but he desperately missed the boy. But of course, he would never admit that to anyone. And every time Harry had even attempted to get some alone time with him, they were somehow interrupted

Then tragedy struck and Liam had discovered that his grandmother was ill. Things for the boys were put on temporary hold and Liam went back home. For two weeks the boys barely heard from him. He had been having a rough time, and spent it with his family.  His grandmother finally passed and the memorial was set for a Sunday. It would be the first time that Harry would see Liam in... too long, for Harry’s taste. Again, something he would never _ever_ admit.

Harry, along with Zayn, Niall and Louis arrived at Liam’s around two in the afternoon. The house was busy with people eating and talking and the boys gave their condolences to Liam’s family. When they asked where Liam was his parents had kindly told them that Liam was upstairs “resting”, that he wasn’t ready to see anyone yet. The other boys respected their wishes, but Harry wouldn’t have it. He had to see him.

For once, it wasn’t a sexual desire for Harry. He cared about Liam as a friend, and he knew that what he was going through was extremely difficult. He couldn’t just sit around while Liam was upstairs, in pain, alone. Despite the other guys’ persistence, Harry found his way up the stairs and in front of Liam’s door.

Without bothering to knock Harry turns the doorknob to Liam’s room, once again discovering that it is unlocked. He enters the room and as he does sees Liam shift slighty to get a look at the intruder. Harry can see the redness on his face from crying and Harry shuts the door softly behind him.

“Harry? What are you doing up here? I told mum I didn’t want to see anyone.” Liam grumbles his words and covers his head in his sheets.

Harry ignores the boy and walks over to the bed, then reaches forward to grab the sheets in front of his face.

“Ugh!” Liam whines as the covers are pulled away from him and he sits to look at Harry angrily. “What do you want, Haz?”

Again Harry doesn’t say anything. He just stands facing Liam for a moment before going to remove his jacket, then tossing it on the floor.

“Harry, seriously, I’m not in the mood right now.” Liam looks at Harry and Harry realizes what Liam means.

“I’m not here for _that_ , you twat.” Harry looks Liam strait in the eye. Is that really what Liam thinks of him? That he’s only there for sex? The idea strings a little.

“Then what are you here for?” Liam asks, confused.

“For you, Liam.” Harry stares into Liam’s brown eyes, trying to make him understand. Liam is unresponsive and Harry wants to reach forward and shake the boy. He’s trying to be a friend to Liam. What can he do to make Liam see that he’s being genuine?

Despite his better judgment Harry decides to take a risk. He reaches a hand forward and brushes the messy hair out of Liam’s face. Then he leans down, face inches away from Liam’s and kisses him softly on the lips. It’s not more than peck, but it’s sweet and gentle, and hopefully everything that Liam needs right now. When Harry pulls away he sees confusion on Liam’s face. “You earned that.” Harry says sweetly and smiles at Liam. He doesn’t want to push too hard, so he decides to grant the boys’ wishes and let him be. Harry reaches down to grab his jacket back up from the floor and turns to leave. He doesn’t make it far because he’s stopped by Liam’s hand reaching out to grab him. He can feel fingers on his wrist and he’s tugged lightly back to the older boy. Harry feels himself being pulled down as Liam’s lips are now on his and the brunette is kissing him passionately. Harry lets himself fall lightly on top of Liam and Liam rolls to pin Harry underneath him.

Harry wants nothing more than to continue, but he knows that Liam is hurting, and using sex as mask for his pain. Not only that, but Harry needs to gain control back of this situation. He’s already fucked things up by kissing Liam, if he continued with sex that Liam initiated then what would that mean? No way, Harry had to stop this.

Harry lightly pushes Liam away from him, “not like this.”

Liam sighs in frustration but nods slightly, knowing that the timing isn’t right. The two boys are silent for a minute or two as they both just sit in silence. At last, Liam speaks up. “What is this Harry?”

Harry doesn’t have to ask, he knows what Liam means. But he doesn’t quite know how to respond.

Liam continues, “and don’t say it’s just sex. That’s a lie, and you know it.”

Harry refuses to look over at Liam, to admit defeat, and he can feel the boy staring into him. Maybe if this were any other time he would stand his ground. He would push Liam away. Say that it was just sex. That it meant nothing. But for some reason he can’t do that. Harry tells himself it’s because Liam’s having a tough time right now. Nothing more than that.

“For one day I don’t want to think about it” is all Harry says. That’s enough for Liam… for now. Harry doesn’t know how much longer he has until Liam gives up completely. He knows he can’t jerk him around for much longer. 

“Stay with me?” Liam pleads. Harry can hear the sadness in his voice. Harry says yes. Even though every voice in his head tells him not to. This isn’t what Harry Styles does. He doesn’t say yes to anyone. He makes the rules. That’s  how it has to be. That’s what prevents him from getting hurt. Once upon a time he told himself he’d never be vulnerable again. And here he is, breaking his own rules.

It doesn’t take long for Liam to drift off and once he’s asleep Harry looks over at the boy. Harry can’t help but think how innocent Liam looks lying there, and what a good person Liam really is. _What is wrong with me?_ Harry asks himself. He can’t stop his mind from racing. _I’m starting to lose control._

A few more minutes pass and Harry instantly sits up. He has to get out of here. The entire reason he started this game was to prevent himself from feeling what he’s been feeling. To prevent himself from getting hurt again. Not to mention that getting involved with Liam could possibly the worst thing ever. Relationships were messy as it is, but getting involved with a friend? And he couldn’t even think about what the media and tabloids would have to say if they ever found out. Two _gay_ band members? No way, no how.

As Harry exits the room quietly he tells himself he’s gained control back.

Harry has never been a good liar.

  

\--

 

The first time Harry Styles lost control was on a Saturday.

A month had passed since the memorial. Harry hadn’t seen Liam since that day. It’s not that he didn’t want to, because he did… badly. But that was the problem. All Harry could think about was Liam. And it wasn’t just sexual thoughts. He thought about kissing his soft lips. Looking into his beautiful eyes. Holding his hands. Sleeping (just sleeping) in bed with him. Harry had never felt this way before and it scared him to death. It had been easy for Harry to avoid Liam until now, the boys had been given a month off so that Liam had time to adjust. But the boys were finally going to be seeing each other again and Harry was a nervous wreck. Ignoring Liam’s phone calls were one thing, but trying to avoid him in person would be impossible.

It was torture not seeing Liam but it had been easy when they were miles apart from one another. But being in the same room as Liam would break Harry’s plan. Harry had spent weeks trying to deny how he felt but it was useless. Liam had a hold on him now and there was no going back.

Harry walked into the studio to find eyes staring right at him. Harry was thankful that Liam was already surrounded by Niall and Louis. Harry went over to the group and said his hellos. The other two didn’t know that Harry and Liam hadn’t spoken for a month. Hell, those boys were so clueless they probably wouldn’t even notice if Harry kissed Liam right here in front of them. Harry took a seat farthest away from Liam as possible. Once Zayn arrived, it was down to business.

The meeting had been torture for Harry but he tried his best to focus on the music and not Liam’s eyes that were burning a hole through him.

As soon as the meeting ended Harry said his goodbyes and quickly burst out of the room. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to get very far.

“Harry!” he heard someone yell. He knew that voice anywhere. Harry slowed… what could he do? He heard Liam’s footsteps close behind him and he turned slowly around to face the shorter boy.

Liam stood in front him, just staring. Harry could tell he was upset.

“We need to talk.” Liam said shortly. He walked past Harry, silently leading him to another studio door up ahead. Harry hesitated for a second, seriously contemplating an escape, when he agreed to follow Liam into the next room. This conversation was going to be torture. _Lie, lie, lie_. He told himself. _And if that doesn’t work, deny, deny, deny._ Denying his feelings to himself didn’t work, but maybe Liam would end up believing him.

Harry entered the room slowly, shutting the door behind him. He turned to face Liam who was standing about 10 feet in front of him, leaning against a table with his arms crossed.

Harry tried to play dumb. “What’s up Liam?” He asked innocently.

Immediately Harry could tell his plan would not work.

“Stop it Harry.” Liam was fuming. “I’m not in the mood to listen to any of your bullshit today.”

Harry looked at the ground, he didn’t know what to say. Even if he did, Liam wouldn’t give him a chance to speak.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me. And at first I couldn’t figure out why. I mean, after all when you came to see me you reminded me that we were _friends_ ; that the reason you were there was because you cared about me. So it didn’t make sense to me when I found you gone a few hours later, after you had said you would stay. It didn’t make sense to me that you had left the memorial. Or that you wouldn’t return my phone calls. And then I slowly started to figure it out.” Liam sits up from the desk and uncrosses his arms. He refuses to look away from Harry, even though Harry himself can barely keep eye contact.

“I think you’re scared.” Liam pauses and Harry looks down. He doesn’t mean to but it’s like a reflex for him. “I think you have feelings for me and you don’t know what do with them.”

Harry wants to bolt, to get as far away from Liam as he can. It’s one thing to feel the things he’s been feeling, but to actually admit them? No way.

“It was just sex, Liam!” Harry bursts out. _Lie, lie. lie_.

“Then why me!?” Liam matches Harry’s level. “Why fuck me!? When you could have anyone?” Harry flinches at his words. It’s not like Liam to curse.

“I don’t know, Liam. Because it was easy. Because I liked watching you squirm.” Harry feels bolder now. Maybe if he hurts Liam he will be left alone.

Liam shakes his head. “If that were true then you would have slept with me that night; the night of the memorial. If I didn’t mean anything to you then you wouldn’t have hesitated.”

“No!” Harry yells. He’s fuming now. _Deny. Deny. Deny._ “Things were fun at first but then they starting getting too serious. Me and you… it’s not possible.”

“Why not?” Liam steps closer to Harry. “ ‘ _It can be our secret’_ … remember? ”

Harry is shocked. His own words are being thrown back at him and he doesn’t know how to respond.

“What did you expect, Harry? That you could just ignore me and the feelings would go away? It’s not gonna happen. Too much has happened between us already.” Liam continues walking towards Harry, he’s only 3 feet from him now. “So, the way I see it is, you have two choices.”

Harry waits.

“You can lie to me and yourself and walk out of this room right now… torture yourself everyday for ruining something that we both know is amazing.” Liam is right in front of Harry now. “Or, you can stay. And we can figure out what this is.”

Liam reaches forward and puts a hand behind Harry’s head. Harry can feel his eyes close momentarily.

 _Damnit._ He’s fallen for this man harder then he thought was possible.

Harry contemplates his options. He had to decide what would be worse. Sticking around and possibly getting his heart broken, or walking away and knowing 100% that it would be.

There is no choice.

Harry takes a breath, then opens his eyes. He mirrors Liam by placing his own hand behind the older boys’ neck and pulls their heads together. He stares at Liam for a quick second, taking in the moment.  He can’t believe this is happening. He leans in and presses his lips to Liam’s hard and passionately this time. Even though this is technically their second kiss, it feels like a first.

Harry instantly feels light headed. Liam has completely wrecked him.

Harry pulls away for a second to look Liam strait in the eyes. “If we’re gonna do this, then _no one_ can know. “ Liam doesn’t say a word. “I mean it, Liam.”

Liam nods. “Okay. If you agree to one thing.”

Harry stares, waiting.

“You can’t be with anyone else.”

Harry smiles at the boy, grabs him in for another quick kiss. He pulls away to whisper into his ear “I’ve been following that rule this whole time.”

This time it’s Liam who initiates the kiss. He leans in slowly and Harry feels Liam's lips gently pressing against his own. A minute later, he can feel the soft press of Liam's tongue against his mouth and he opens wider. The feel of Liam's fingertips digging into his side, and then moving to touch his hair is almost too much for Harry. They are both breathing deep, Harry can't get enough.

The two kiss intensely for another minute or so before Harry instinctively reaches for Liam’s pants. Suddenly, he feels a hand slap his own away.

“You have to earn that.” Liam says in a mocking tone, a smirk on his face.

Harry smiles back and he feels Liam grab him and spin him around. Harry’s now against the door and Liam is behind him.

For the first time, Harry was not in control.

 

And he liked it.

 

.


End file.
